Fantendo Big Brother
Fantendo Big Brother is an animated "reality show" and the first in the Fantendo Big Brother trilogy, and the story outline (who gets eliminated, who wins the challenges, etc.) was made using the Brant Steele Big Brother simulator. It follows 15 Fantendo characters forced by the game master to evict someone from their household, but they don't find out the ugly truth behind it until it's too late.... Contestants *Unten *Strafe *Sketch *Scarlet *Reese *PalmMan *Mika Sho *Leila Metals *Leah Needlenam *Koloro *Iron Mask *Hama *Data *Coal Algebraic *Bowie Prelude The fifteen wake up in a mysterious mansion, with no memory of how they got there or of who the others are. A mysterious figure with dark black hair and a black hood, his face hidden, greets them and tells them that they are on a new game show, and explains the rules of the game. *Every week there is a challenge to see who gets Head of Household. The victor of the challenge must pick two people to be nominated for "eviction." *There is another challenge every week and six people are chosen to play that challenge, and the winner gets Power of Veto, which gives them the ability to protect themselves or someone else from eviction. If someone uses the Power of Veto, then the Head of Household must choose someone to take their place in the voting. *All the contestants, except for the Head of Household and the two nominated, vote on who they want to have evicted. The person with the most votes gets evicted and is out of the game. If there is a tie in the votes, the Head of Household gets to pick who they want to evict. Week 1 In the days leading up to Week 1's challenge, things had been going well. Mika Sho, PalmMan, and Koloro form a strong bond, Reese gets romantic feelings for Leah, however she and Hama seem to not get along with the other contestants. The first challenge arrives and Hama wins Head of Household. Hama nominates Unten and PalmMan. Hama, Unten, PalmMan, Leah, Reese, and Leila are selected to take part in the Power of Veto challenge. PalmMan wins the Power of Veto and uses it on himself, and Hama selects Strafe as a replacement. Strafe loses by a vote of 8 to 4, however suddenly a chain grabs him by the neck and pulls him into an area where he is seperated from his friends by chains. Two androids wielding machine guns come out from the ground and proceed to shoot Strafe to death. The hooded figure appears and reveals that the game had one more rule, the person that is voted to be evicted every week will be publicly executed in front of all the remaining contestants. Week 2 The remaining 14 contestants are stressed out by the revelation that only the winner of the competition will make it out alive. Sketch tries to cheer everybody up, but to no avail, as Mika and Koloro try to find a way to escape. Leila wins the Head of Household challenge and nominates Reese and Mika. Leila, Reese, Mika, Hama, Coal, and PalmMan all are selected to take part in the Power of Veto challenge. Mika wins Power of Veto and Leila elects Scarlet as a replacement. The contestants have no choice but to vote for who they want to live. Reese remains calm, even as the votes rack up in his favor. Only Unten votes for Scarlet to get evicted. Reese is evicted and the Game Master sends him through a black hole, never to be seen again. Week 3 Things remain uneasy, but some friendships are made as Iron Mask and Scarlet form a sturdy alliance. Koloro breaks down under the stress and cries, with Mika comforting her. Iron Mask wins HoH and nominates Mika and Leila. The three are automatically chosen to participate in the PoV challenge, and Sketch, Leah, and Ko are chosen as well. Sketch wins Power of Veto but does not use it. Mika is voted out and Ko begins to cry with the revelation that her best friend is going to be executed now. Mika comforts Ko in her last moments, before The Game Master takes her to be executed by being lit aflame. Week 4 Ko wins HoH, and cries wishing she could have won it earlier to save Mika. Forced to nominate someone, she puts Sketch up for eviction as revenge for him not saving Mika, as well as Leah. The three, along with Iron Mask, Coal, and Data, are selected to compete for PoV, with Sketch winning. Sketch uses Power of Veto on himself and Koloro nominates Bowie instead. Despite Leah's angry nature and her distaste for everyone, Bowie is voted out, and The Game Master stuffs him in a machine originally made to manufacture Teddy Bears, as his screams of pain echo in the group's minds. Week 5 Unten wins Head of Household this time around, nominating Scarlet and Sketch. Scarlet wins the Power of Veto, using it on herself, and Unten names Hama as her replacement. Hama is voted out by five to three votes and his sent away on a rocket ship, before the rocket ship soon comes crashing down in a burst of flames, ironically not damaging anything in the Mansion. Week 6 Iron Mask wins HoH once again, nominating Leila and PalmMan. Sketch, Leah, and Coal are also chosen to play the Power of Veto challenge, and Sketch wins it for the third time. Sketch once again doesn't use the Power of Veto, and Leila loses by a very close vote, 4 to 3. The Game Master kills Leila by telepathically attacking her with pieces of the mansion, brutally beating her to death. Week 7 The remaining nine contestants wake up the next morning to find the house in perfect condition, even though Leila's execution caused massive amounts of collateral damage. Koloro gets more and more depressed, even with PalmMan trying to comfort her over Mika's death. Ko once again wins Head of Household, nominating the same people as before: Sketch and Leah. Ko also wins Power of Veto, obviously not using it. The vote ends as a tie and Ko is forced to chose someone to have evicted. She chooses Leah, even with Sketch's actions triggering her depression. The Game Master stabs Leah to death with many syringes and medical appliances, killing her. Week 8 Unten wins Head of Household and nominates Sketch and Scarlet, and Koloro, Iron Mask and PalmMan all compete for Power of Veto. Iron Mask wins, but does not vote to veto Scarlet, surprising her and the others. Scarlet is voted off and is killed by a swarm of red bats, as The Game Master laughs maniacally. He reveals that he briefly mind controlled Iron Mask, making it so that he wouldn't Veto Scarlet. Coal questions why he did this, but The Game Master simply says that it was just to keep things interesting. Week 9 Iron Mask becomes more secluded during Week 9 after he found out he was being controlled. He wins HoH and nominates Ko and PalmMan. Sketch, Unten, and Coal also compete for Power of Veto and Unten wins. Unten votes for Ko to be vetoed, despite her wanting to be eliminated. Iron Mask makes Coal the replacement. The vote ends up as a tie and Iron Mask evicts PalmMan. PalmMan's execution is far less extravagant then the others, as The Game Master simply clicks a button that causes PalmMan to shut down, before disposing of his body in a pit of lava. Week 10 Unten wins Head of Household and nominates Iron Mask and Sketch. Everyone is eligible to play, and Sketch wins Power of Veto, using it on himself, and Coal is named as the replacement. Coal looses the vote, and The Game Master kills him by stuffing his head into a computer monitor. Week 11 Down to the Final Five, everyone is nervous. Iron Mask wins Head of Household and nominates Unten and Ko. Data wins Power of Veto, but doesn't use it as he has no reason to. Ko asks Data and Sketch to vote for her, and they reluctantly oblige. The Game Master uses a device to suck the color, and the life, out of Koloro, leaving her body as a grey husk. Week 12 The Game Master gathers the Final Four and decides to tell them a big secret about the whole Fantendo Big Brother operation. The Game Master reveals that all 15 contestants had known each other during their normal lives and they were even friends, but The Game Master wiped their memories of each other so that it wouldn't interfere with the game. Sketch wins Head of Household, nominating Data and Unten. Data wins power of Veto and uses it on himself, and as Iron Mask is the only other candidate, he replaces Data. Data is the only voter, and votes to evict Iron Mask. The Game Master executes Iron Mask by stuffing him into an Iron Man suit that collapses on itself. Final HoH Competition Unten, Sketch, and Data meet The Game Master to discuss the final HoH competition. There will be three parts, and the winners of the first two parts duke it out to win the final part of the HoH competition. Whoever wins the most parts gets to choose who to evict. Sketch wins the first part, Data wins the second, but Sketch wins it overall. Sketch chooses to evict Unten, who is shocked by lightning bolts until he dies. Jury Voting Of the 13 dead contestants, The Game Master revives Unten, Iron Mask, Koloro, Coal Algebraic, PalmMan, Scarlet, and Leah Needlenam, and brainwashes them into becoming the show's jury. Data and Sketch give their opening statements as the jury votes on who to elect as the game's winner. Leah votes for Data to win, but everyone else votes for Sketch. Sketch is the winner and gets to go free, as The Game Master kills Data himself by stabbing him with a sword. Unten is voted as Fantendia's Favorite Juror. Placements #Sketch #Data #Unten (Jury) #Iron Mask (Jury) #Koloro (Jury) #Coal (Jury) #PalmMan (Jury) #Scarlet (Jury) #Leah (Jury) #Leila (Pre-Jury) #Hama (Pre-Jury) #Bowie (Pre-Jury) #Mika Sho (Pre-Jury) #Reese (Pre-Jury) #Strafe (Pre-Jury) Post-Credits Scene In the Post-Credits Scene, it is seen that The Game Master is still keeping The Jury alive as his servants, and The Game Master is shown gathering up a new list of contestants for the show's second season. Category:TV Shows Category:Fantendo Crossovers